CORE B. Tissue Procurement, Repository, Distribution, Data Management and Biostatistics Studying genetically complex diseases such as the inflammatory bowel diseases is greatly facilitated by having access to relevant specimens from very accurately annotated/characterized subjects. Historically Core B has collected clinical meta-data and serological data and these have been collated with genetic data produced by project 1. This iteration of Core B has evolved in response to advances in the understanding of IBD genetics. The identification of more than 200 susceptibility loci for IBD provides an excellent framework for translational research and consequently Core B will start to take on the responsibilities of generating these data and annotating recruited individuals for genotypes so that these data are readily available in the Translational Research InformiCS (TRICS) database. In addition the Core will reflect the increasing importance of microbiome in IBD research by also taking on the responsibilities of generating metabolomic data. There have been significant advances in technology mandating an extension of the types of specimens required by researchers and Core B has also evolved to allow an ever wider type of tissue to be collected and banked and Core B will continue to adapt in this way as well as continuing to collect its ?core? materials. The generation of genetic, multi-omic, and clinical metadata provides fantastic opportunities but also significant challenges with particularly respect to analysis and data interpretation. In response to this challenge Core B will become an analytic ?hub? for the project as a whole. The analysts, dedicated to IBD research, will use and develop state of the art techniques for dealing with ?Big Data? developed through the project. They will also be readily available for interaction and discussion to help investigators interpret results. Core B will serve the project and wider research community through achieving the following aims: ? Aim 1: Collect, process, and disperse fresh and banked specimens and associated clinical metadata for PPG investigators and other collaborators. ? Aim 2: Phenotype, serotype, genotype and ?metabotype? subjects to support identification of homogenous disease subgroups and define and recruit genotype specific cohorts. ? Aim 3: Provide analytic expertise for PPG projects and to develop and use the latest analytic techniques for complex multi-omic datasets